


We are living worlds apart

by LadyMurder



Series: 50 Drabbles, 5 fandoms, 5 ships [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M, Not Related, Random - Freeform, Romance, maybe related, otp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder/pseuds/LadyMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm dreaming about how we used to be. When we were younger and free. #MattMello #Desafio50drabbles com Hiei-and-Shino</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are living worlds apart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence.  
> Aviso: Resposta ao desafio dos 50 "drabbles", 5 fandoms, 5 ships com a linda da Hiei-and-Shino. Fic todinha para ela, espero que goste ;3;. (01/10)

Matt nunca disse isso para ninguém – afinal, Matt nunca falava muito dele mesmo –, mas gostava de colecionar manhãs. Colecionava todas aquelas que lhe eram caras ou que despertavam qualquer sentimento forte o bastante para ser lembrado, bom ou ruim. Sabia que muitas pessoas colecionavam noites ou entardeceres, momentos do dia que despertavam inspiração e poesia, mas Matt nunca vira muita graça em ver um dia terminar. Gostava de ver o sol despontar e saber que haveria um dia longo. Gostava de determinar como o resto do seu dia seria de acordo como ele começara.

Sim, Matt colecionava manhãs. E... parando um pouco para pensar, Matt percebeu que Mello estava em quase todas elas.

Houve uma manhã em que acordou sozinho em casa quando tinha apenas uma mão completa de vida. Seu pai não estava em lugar nenhum e sua mãe nunca existiu. Lembrava de o que o fato de não encontrar o pai naquele dia era um prenúncio do resto da vida em que nunca o encontraria. Não gostava de lembrar dessa manhã, mas mesmo assim a guardara para a coleção. De alguma forma, precisava lembrar da manhã que o tornara quem era hoje. Essa era a única manhã em que Mello não estava e achava melhor assim. Mello nunca estava presente em manhãs calmas.

Lembrava da manhã em que chegara numa mansão estranha, com crianças esquisitas. Lembrava da insegurança e adrenalina correndo em seu corpo. Lembrava do garoto de cabelo loiro e com um corte que o fez querer rir que veio correndo em sua direção e lembrava da bola que ele chutou em suas pernas quando Matt realmente riu de seu cabelo. O sol batia forte em sua cabeça quando ele se virou para o velhinho que o acompanhara e perguntara se podia ir jogar e conhecer a mansão depois.  O sol também bateu forte no loiro quando ele terminou sua barra de chocolate e depois sorriu com todos os dentes ao ver que o ruivo iria jogar. Lembrava que o resto do dia inteiro fora agitado, engraçado e que ele nunca realmente voltara para o seu tour pela mansão. Lembrava que o nome do loiro era Mello e que combinava com seu cabelo.

Matt guardou a manhã em que ganhou seu primeiro gameboy. Jogara o dia todo, mas não precisava disso para saber o que viria. Na primeira hora daquela manhã em que começou a jogar, Mello já reclamara infinitamente que ele iria perder _toda a diversão_ jogando aquele jogo _estúpido_. Matt rira e riria muito mais vezes daquela mesma cena. E em todas essas manhãs, Mello bufava e deitava em seu colo, bagunçando seus cabelos engraçados, até que Matt resolvesse ir jogar com ele ou até que Mello se cansasse e fosse jogar sozinho.

Ele também lembrava da manhã em que acordara com seu colchão molhado. E dessa única vez também lembrava da noite em que sonhara com Mello. E essa era a manhã que Matt nunca, _nunca_ , contaria a ninguém.

Havia uma manhã que Matt sabia que Mello também lembrava. Nessa manhã, Mello foi marcado como segundo lugar. E por mais que isso não parecesse importar para mais ninguém, por mais que muitos não conseguissem enxergar de verdade um primeiro e um segundo lugar entre ele e Near, Mello se importou. E enxergou. E vestiu em si mesmo essa marca que o perseguiria por todas as outras manhãs. Matt assistira, naquela manhã, toda a raiva e impulsividade de Mello se concentrarem na ambição que um dia o mataria.

Numa manhã muito parecida com a primeira de sua coleção, Mello estava indo embora. Por ele, teria ido na noite anterior, porque a noite sempre regeu Mello. Ele sempre foi do tipo de assistir dias terminarem. De querer que o dia passasse depressa. Que a noite chegasse. Que ele tivesse mais uma chance, mais uma chance, só mais uma. A noite chegara, L morrera e Mello iria embora. Mas Matt pedira pela manhã e Matt nunca pedia nada, então Mello esperou. A manhã chegara e estavam ambos acordados no mesmo quarto, vendo o dia nascer. Matt lembrava de estar triste, mas que mesmo assim sorrira. Ele iria embora, também, cedo ou tarde. Mello iria embora e as manhãs seriam calmas após tantos anos, mas Matt detestava manhãs calmas, não podia ficar. A manhã chegara, L ainda estava morto e Mello realmente iria embora. Matt dissera que ele poderia procurá-lo quando precisasse. Mello dissera que sabia e que o faria. A manhã acabou do jeito que Matt sabia que acabaria por vários dias.

Matt guardava a manhã em que acordara com os lábios de Mello em suas costas. Não era a primeira manhã em que isso acontecia. Nunca todas as manhãs, nunca todos os meses, mas Mello sempre aparecia, de uma forma ou de outra. Sempre pela noite, porque pela manhã seriam os lábios em suas costas. Subindo, subindo, até Matt sentir cócegas e virar-se até estar por cima de Mello. O loiro sempre aparecia durante a noite, faminto e impulsivo, mas as manhãs eram de Matt e era ele quem liderava todas. Os dois sempre conversavam e eventualmente Matt fumaria um cigarro e Mello comeria um chocolate. Mas nunca falavam sobre essas manhãs ou aquelas noites, porque Matt não falava sobre si e Mello detestava explicações.

Numa manhã em que Matt desejou ser acordado por lábios, encontrou-se em meio a escombros, encarando um Mello de rosto desfigurado e cabelos não mais engraçados. Matt só conseguira ver raiva e ambição nos olhos azuis do loiro, mas entendera a súplica. Naquela manhã, o ruivo levara Mello nos braços para fora dali, um rastro de sangue os seguindo e nesse momento ele lembrou de como todas as manhãs eram como profecias para ele. Desejou, pela primeira vez, enquanto Mello murmurava algum comentário com falso escárnio e Matt retrucava com alguma piada sem graça para que ambos pudessem fingir que estavam rindo, estar errado.

Matt, agora no presente, lembrando de uma coleção de manhãs, encarou os policiais a sua frente e sorriu insanamente, como Mello muitas vezes sorria, ao perceber que ele estava certo. As manhãs nunca mais iriam chegar.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Hee, ficou bem ruinzinha, desculpa. Acho que o Matt ficou muito esquisito. Mas me deu essa vontade de escrever esses dias e a ideia veio e eu só saí escrevendo freneticamente. Hee e esse ship mereciam coisas melhores, mas é isso aí. Não odiei, mas não amei qqq. Enfim, desculpa a demora também.  
> Quantas desculpas, minha nossa. Desculpa. Hu3  
> Parei.


End file.
